


A Very Erejean Christmas

by FroeverStuck21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M, Wow that's a lot of christmas shit wtf, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroeverStuck21/pseuds/FroeverStuck21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren surprises Jean with his love of Christmas. Woo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Erejean Christmas

Eren sat comfortably on the couch, a blanket tossed over his legs tucked underneath him. He heard keys rattle behind the couch beyond the noise of the show he was watching on Netflix. Turning around and peeking over the brown sofa he spotted his boyfriend, Jean, sporting a winter coat and car keys. “It's eleven already?” Eren looked up shocked to Jean. 

“Yup, I gotta go to the party...” Jean didn't look like he wanted to leave, honestly if he had a real choice he'd be taking care of Eren. Considering the younger was sick. Eren frowned lightly as Jean walked over to kiss him goodbye. 

“Ah! I'm sick!” Eren pouted, covering his mouth and twisting away as Jean leaned for a goodbye. “I'm not getting you sick. Not this year.” Ignoring Jean's exaggerated sigh Eren picked up his hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table. 

“Fine. See you in a few hours alright? Try to get some rest.” Jean headed back to leave, opening the apartment door. Eren nodded and smiled at him, waving as the door shut before smiling a lot more.

He waited a minute or two in case Jean forgot something before tossing the blanket off and jumping up. He set the coffee mug of cocoa down and moved to the closest. Pulling a few older looking boxes, one rather large one. He set them on the table and floor, moving to the TV again. Switching the TV station to their cable he put on the Holiday music channel. 

As the festive Christmas music began Eren grinned. Looking back to the boxes he went to open the biggest one. Pulling out the Christmas tree parts he began putting together the six feet plastic evergreen. It took him a reasonable amount of effort considering it had been his mother's, the ancient pine was stiff at its connections and loose in other. But it was a loved tree so he had to use it. After moving a dresser over he was able to stash the tree into a corner. 

He sat down and began untangling the lights to put on the tree. Some lights didn't work and others were just missing a few working bulbs but Eren was prepared. It was a tiring process but he was humming to the music the entire time.

His phone buzzed, looking at the text message he received he was told that Jean had made it to the party by Armin who was hosting the party. He texted back a grateful thank you and got back to work.

Opening the other boxes he found the ornaments for the tree. Old ones from his childhood and once he'd gotten as gifts from relatives and friends. He put those up but saved his mother's old ones for last, carefully putting them in specific places. Dancing around and putting the decorations on the fir Eren made himself more hot chocolate.

At the bottom of the currently opened box was Eren's own star topper. The silver, sparkling star was dropping glitter everywhere but that's what he liked about it, it left it's mark on the room for weeks. He had to grab a stool and stretched up to put the thing straight on the slightly crooked pine. 

As Eren continued to unpack the other table decorations. He began setting up little ceramic Santas and elves, throwing tinsel in random places he'd probably have an awful time cleaning later, setting up more Christmas lights and various other form of Christmas things. A few poinsettias and a mistletoe tucked into the doorway to the kitchenette.

After looking around the living room and deciding it was festive enough Eren headed to the kitchenette, pulling out the cookie dough he'd brought that day. Sugar cookies, gingerbread and frosting to decorate them. It didn't take long for him to get the dough ready and put the sugar cookies into the oven.

The gingerbread would take more effort. He laid it out, flattens the dough and cuts out the little men. He just ate the extra dough after making enough of the cookies for two cookies sheets. Snacking on that and drinking hot chocolate he headed back to the couch.

Later he got back up and proceeded to add a few more tosses of tinsel, a couple more strings of light here and there. Singing softly to the songs of festive holidays he heard all his life.

Course it couldn't always be nice, half-way through tossing some tinsel around Jean texted him, informing him he'd be fifteen minutes early. Frantically Eren looked to the time, it'd been three hours! How did the time fly so fast? He quickly dashed to finish all the final touches. 

Pulling the now finished cookies out five minutes later he burnt his hands while putting them onto a plate. Blowing his fingers off Eren Setting them aside to cool down he turned the oven off and making Jean a cup of hot chocolate as well. He dashed toward their room, throwing on the holiday sweater he'd gotten for the occasion.

The bright green sweater said Merry Christmas in white curled lettering and was only slightly large on Eren. He fluffed his brunette hair as he walked back toward the living room, the Christmas tunes surrounding him again. Like a big joyful hug. On the table sat his Santa hat, the fur crumbled from years of wearing it and a bell hanging at the end. Eren pulled the headpiece on grinning ear to ear.

Eren grabbed his phone up from the table and texted Jean back asking where he was. He played with the jingling bell at the end of his cap as he waited. Once Jean sent back an annoyed response about being stuck in traffic Eren relaxed. He didn't have to worry about anything being off or unready.

He set the cellular down and headed back to the kitchen. He put Jean's hot chocolate into the microwave to keep it warm and looked to the warm cookies. The sugar cookies would be fine but he still needed to decorate the gingerbread men.

Testing the cookies to see if they were too warm and would melt the frosting Eren found them to be cooled down enough. Setting to work he danced in spot to the bouncy melody, making each cookie special and unique. He vaguely remember making gingerbread cookies with his mother when he was younger, his sister Mikasa making better ones than him and him getting upset.

Soon Eren finished the last one. Feeling accomplished he began cleaning up the frosting mess he got all over himself without noticing and put the supplies away. Washing his hands in the sink, he admired his excellent work. It was probably the nicest they'd come out for him in all his years of making them. Practice makes perfect Eren supposed.

Drying his hands off Eren headed back to the living room and checked his phone, another unread text from Jean. Pulling it up he saw that Jean was home...Eren started to panic again. It was only a minute before Jean came walking back in, crap!

Eren dashed back to the kitchen, making sure the hot chocolate was still warm and carefully taking it back to the living room. He set it down on the coffee table next to his own. He rushed back to grab the cookies as well, putting them with the coco as well.

As the door handle rattled with keys unlocking it Eren noticed the song All I Want For Christmas Is You came on. As the door opened Eren spun around with a huge grin, he wanted to see the surprise written all over his boyfriend's face.

Jean pushed the door open and noticed the smell first, the smell of warm, freshly baked cookies. Something that reminded Jean of his childhood Christmases and his mother. Then he saw all the lights, his jaw dropped and his hand drooped from the cold handle. Red, Green, Blue, everywhere. Then the music supporting all the cheerful decorations.

As Jean looked around his eyes passed over Eren to take in the whole area. He stepped further in and shut the door before really looking to his younger boyfriend.

The madly grinning sweater-clad Eren rushed forward, two coffee mugs in his hands. Handing one to Jean, Eren just smirked. Jean taking the warm cup and shutting his mouth quickly to look to Eren surprised. Eren leaned forward, kissing Jean's cheek and chuckling. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
